1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the same, and more specifically, a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the same, developing a toner image on a photoreceptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2008-122547 [G03G 15/06] (Literature 1) laid-open on May 29, 2008. In a developing apparatus disclosed in Literature 1, there is a provided with a first churning member that transports a developer to supply a magnet roller while churning, and in the first churning member, the developer is transported from both ends toward the center so as to collides near the center that a toner resupplying port is provided. Due to such collision, a pulsating flow of the developer occurs. By this pulsating flow, a toner that is resupplied to the toner resupplying port and the developer are mixed with each other.
However, in the above-described related art, since a toner is resupplied at a place that a developer stays like a pulsating flow, the toner only slides down a slope formed by the pulsating flow without mixing with the developer. That is, the toner that is resupplied does not get into the developer. Accordingly, since the toner and the developer cannot be sufficiently mixed, the toner becomes charging degradation thereby to cause toner scattering and fogging.